


D E T E R M I N A T I O N

by AkatsukiKanade13



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Needs a Hug, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Crossover, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is the ultimate meat shield, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Protective Sans, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Shigaraki Tomura needs a hug, Temporary Character Death, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Undecided Relationship(s), Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiKanade13/pseuds/AkatsukiKanade13
Summary: (Takes place in a Au where the monsters and human war never took place.)If there was one thing Frisk was good at, it was flirting and coming back from dying.ResetQuirk!Frisk/Multi





	D E T E R M I N A T I O N

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fanfic, I don't think anyone would read this o3o

Waking up in a patch of yellow flowers, Frisk didn't know what to do.

The child looked around the place she was in, seeing nothing but trees. After getting up and dusting any dirt and pollen, she left.

Not too long after, the girl met a small talking flower.

Smiling, the flower introduced him self as Flowery the Flower and offered to help her by giving her some _LOVE_ through his  _friendliness pellets._ For reasons unknown her body tensed up and before she could think, she ran.

Ignoring cry of outrage from the mad flower Frisk ran, jumping over logs and tripping over a few branches. Running across a log connecting a small stream, she almost fell into the waters below but managed to catch herself at the last second before continuing.

She gave a sob of relief when she broke threw the trees into a small park. It was cut short however because the moment her eyes met ones of deep green, a sharp pain shot threw her and everything went dark.

 A glowing red heart shattered, followed by a child's terrified scream.


End file.
